


A Knee

by Darkhorse



Series: Injury and comfort [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt;<br/>Javert injures his knee (how is up to a!a). Cue grouchy Javert and lots of help and comfort from Valjean.</p><p> </p><p>*'Javert Knee' - A medically unrecognised joint problem that can afflict actors who have played the role of Javert. (certainly PQ and Roger Allam, involving landing hard on one knee after jumping at the end of Suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/gifts).



“Argh.... Dammit!” The cry was followed by a long string of swears and curses which made Valjean glad that Cosette wasn't in the house, even as he dropped what he'd been doing and ran out to the utility room. Javert was on his side, on the floor, one knee drawn up to his chest by his hands and an expression of agony on his face.  
“What happened?” He knew Javert would think him dumb the moment he said the words, and sure enough, the younger man glared at him.  
The ex-officer answered through gritted teeth “Damn knee... gave way when I turned.”  
Valjean stepped forward “Can you get up, if I help you?”  
Javert nodded, rolling so that his strong leg was underneath him. Valjean grabbed his upper arm, crouching to wrap it over his shoulders and heaving the other man up. Javert leant against him, hopping awkwardly, his jaw clenched and a grimace on his face. He plopped, there was no other word for it, onto one of the kitchen chairs and Valjean knelt in front of him, carefully rolling up the trouser of the offending leg. It was plain the knee was already swelling, and he paused just before his rolling got that far.  
“You'll have to lift your leg slightly for me to get any further, Javert. I'll be as gentle as I can.”  
“Just get on with it, Valjean.” Javert had his head back, his jaw tight shut in a snarl.  
The man nodded, pushing the trouser leg up over the joint in a movement so quick and smooth that it was over by the time Javert's mind told him to yelp with pain. He stayed silent.  
Valjean studied the knee, careful not to touch “Hmm, ice for that I think.” He climbed back to his feet, giving Javert a glance as he did so. Javert's eyes were shut, screwed shut, his breathing harsh and shallow against the pain. They had some proper cold-packs in the freezer somewhere but peas would do for now, he thought, just as long as it was quick cold to get the swelling down.

Javert flinched as the cold tea-towel connected with his leg, and Valjean touched his thigh sympathetically, tying a neat knot using the loose ends of the roll to hold it loosely in place. Then he grabbed another hair and turned it, gently lifting the injured leg up so the shod foot rested on the seat. One of the first rules was to elevate the affected limb, and until he could persuade Javert to move to the sitting room, this was the best he could do.  
Javert winced at the movement, hissing through his teeth “Ow”  
Valjean sighed and stood up, resting a hand on the other man's shoulder in comfort “I'm sorry...I did try to be gentle.”  
Javert half cracked open an eye “You were gentle, Jean, but it still damn hurts... Damn Patron Minette and their habit of climbing over high walls.”  
Valjean glanced down at the offending leg “I presume you, creature of habit, landed always on the same one, when you jumped down?”  
Javert nodded, tried to move his le and flinched “Fine when you're into your late twenties and thirties, but it appears to have come back to bite... And my CO was always so impressed I came out undamaged.”  
They both looked back to the knee again, and Javert burst out laughing at his own irony. The apparent undamage had come back to bite, tenfold.


End file.
